Superman (Justice League/Teen Titans)
"Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us into something better. And on my soul, I swear... until my dream of a world where dignity, honor, hope and justice become the reality we all share, I will always fight for what is right." Superman (born Kal-El and also known as Clark Kent) is a DC Comic Superhero and a major protagonist in [[Justice League: Knights of Rao|''Justice League: Knights of Rao]]. '''History' Origins Born on the planet Krypton to scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara-El, Kal-El was sent to the planet Earth, Jor-El's only attempt to save his son during Krypton's destruction. Adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, and renamed Clark Kent, he grew up in the town of Smallville, and would later learn of his Kryptonian powers and ancestry and became Superman, the Man of Steel. Superman's archenemy became Lex Luthor, who was jealous of Superman's popularity (acchieved by his selfless and heroic actions) and wanted to destroy him and look like a hero for doing it. Other enemies of Superman included Bizarro, Brainiac, and General Zod. The Man of Steel also partnered with Supergirl, his biological cousin; and Lois Lane, a reporter Superman became romantically involved with and married. Superman also worked with Batman and Wonder Woman occasionally and, along with other heroes they met, he formed the Justice League which also consists of Batman, The Flash, Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 (Hal Jordan, John Steart, Lana Lang and Guy Gardner), Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and many others. Forming the Blue Lantern Corps Among many adventures he had, Superman also crossed paths with Adara, the bird-like blue entity of Hope. After finding a lost power battery in the planet Odym, Superman (with the aid of Ganthet) merged the battery with Adara, who unleashed numerous Blue Lantern Power Rings across the galaxy. The first ring attached to Superman himself, who became the Universe's first Blue Lantern. Alongside other Blue Lanterns, including Saint Walker and Brother Warth, he eventually aided the Green Lantern Corps in the War of Light with the Red Lantern Corps. During the battle, he approached his cousin Kara, who had become a Red Lantern after a long life of Rage in her heart and after supposing that Krypton was destroyed days (not years) ago and used his ring to free her from her ring's influence. The progress also enhanced Kara's mind and allowed her to recognise him as her long lost cousin, whom she presumed to have died in Krypton years ago, and embraced him in tears of joy. Later, after the war was over, Superman passed his Blue Lantern leadership to Saint Walker; the other first Blue Lantern along with the Man of Steel, but was allowed by Ganthet and Adara to keep his ring whenever he needed it. Self Imposed Exile One day, however, Superman and his fellow Justice Leaguers were infamously framed by Lex Luthor for crimes they did not commit. The heroes' names were eventually cleared out of the charges, but not before Vandal Savage managed to wound Firestorm in a National Congress, causing an explosion which killed him with numerous people, leaving only Raymond's merging partner Professon Martin Stein alive. Feeling guilty for not being there in time, Superman casted himself ito self-imposed exile until he regained his sense of confidence. Training TerraLost Girl Before he could depart to far from Earth, however, Superman spotted from the distance a young girl running in the desert and recognized her as the daughter of Viktor Markov, the king of Markovia who was among Savage's victims. Determined to save at least one life he could not save that day, Superman, caring a star he collected where Raymond perished, flew there to help her. Superman arrived there in time to save Terra's life by restraining the Teen Titans' foe Slade, who was planning to manipulate her and turn her into a living weapon against the Titans. He eventually convinced her of this by giving her the star he found. The star eventually granted her full control of her powers when it restored the one thing which was missing in her: her memmories. She eventually remembered her real name as Tara Markov and that Slade's daughter Rose had been hired by Savage to capture her and brainwash her, although Tara barely escaped her fate. Though happy to remember everything, Tara wa still devastated with what really happened. Superman comforted her and took her home, where she was reunited to her brother Brion and their mother Amelia. Superman took his leave, but not before he was allowed by Amelia to come back to train her and Tara shared with him a piece of the Markov Family's power, granting him the abilities to control Crystal at will. Next day, after teaching her new ways to use her powers, Superman took Tara to the Watchtower, where he gaves her a small trip before he answered a distress call from the Justice League about Savage, who had stolen newly developed Lexcorp weapons and is attacking Washington D.C.. Superman eventually allowed Tara to use the Costumizer to craft for herself her own Superhero Costume and the VR Computers to make herself ready to battle the threats the Justice League and the Titans fought against. Right after Tara left home through the Teleporters, Superman bid his teammates as well as his wife Lois and their daughter Lara a short farewell and vowed to come back when he regained his sense of honor. Back in Markovia, Tara was allowed by her family and Superman to roam free as long as she stayed out of trouble and out of the villains' sight. Tara agreed to do so as she also vowed to humiliate every tyrant in the world, letting Superman agree with the truth she knew: that too much tyranny was the real threat affecting Earth. She and Brion later watch as Superman put on a Blue Lantern Ring before departing to Odym, where he would find the strength to forgive himself. Serving the UniverseBlue Hope (JLA: KOR Episode) In his role with the Blue Lantern Corps, Superman worked his way in battling numerous threats and vile aliens around the Universe. Also, he occassionally returned to Earth after learning that Terra had planned to assemble a team of her own as part of her goal to humiliate the World's Tyrants. He started by helping her and her teammate Toymaster with the construction of their headquarters before giving them a few tech from his Fortress of Solitude which would allow them to travel into the home planets of the heroic Lantern Corps, including Oa (the home planet of the Green Lantern Corps), Zaramon (the home planet of the Star Sapphire Corps), Nok (the home planet of the Indigo Tribe) and Odym (the home world of the Blue Lantern Corps)The Kids are Alright (JLA: KOR Episode). He also helped the young heroes with their training by giving them noble advices and teaching them very important lessons about what they fought for.Justice Titans (JLA: KOR Episode) Other missions while in service with the Corps included seeking the Apokolipian stones (which allow Darkseid to invade other planets and worlds without being denied by other gods or the Guardians of Oa) and destroy them. They also helped the New Genesis Gods stop a war between Darkseid and Mongul, which threatened the lives of billions. Superman eventually combined his might with Mogo's to defeat the two warlords.War of Oblivion (JLA: KOR Episode) Rejoining the Justice LeagueLost Star (JLA: KOR Episode) Sometime later, Superman stood next to Starfire when she became ashamed of her new look. He gave her a small trip around Odym before presenting her the Blue Lantern Central Battery. Just then, he watched as Starfire was gifted with a Blue Lantern power ring, which also restored her normal look and presented her a new costume, and welcomed her to the Corps. Later on, Superman and Starfire were meditating with their fellow Lanterns before he watched the Justice League and the Teen Titans in the Javelin-7 arrive in Odym. He and his fellow Lanterns greeted them as the Titans reunited with Starfire before they returned to the Watchtower. Just as their teammates were alerted of Lex Luthor (who was corrupted by the Orange Lantern Power Battery) wreacking havok in Metropolis, Superman and Starfire joined the fight. As the public witnessed in joy as they saw Superman and Starfire's Blue Lantern forms for the first time, the two were empowered by their wishes and hopes enough to defeat Luthor and separate him from the Orange Battery. As Larfleeze and his "Orange Shiny" were teleported back to Okaara by Raven and Luthor was taken to mental institute until he recovered from his Orange Lantern influence and Graves was taken to prison in Stryker's Island, Superman, having fully regainned his sense of Justice after overhearing of people's full trust in him, rejoind the League as he placed Saint Walker in charge of the Blue Lantern Corps. Once again, Superman kept his Blue Lantern ring and vows0ed to use it whenever it was needed again. Starfire, feeling accepted by humans again, also rejoined her fellow Titans and also decided to keep her Blue Lantern ring whenever she needed to bring Hope for everyone (and herself). End of TyrannyApokolips No More! TBA... Meeting the TitansRocks of Krypton TBA... Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Superman's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Superman's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Superman's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Superman is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Abilities * Leadership * Expert Combatant: In combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite ** Vulnerability to Magic ** Red Sun Radiation Paraphernalia Equipment * Blue Lantern Power Battery ** Blue Lantern Power Ring: Like other members of the Blue Lantern Corps, Superman is equipped with a Blue Lantern Power Ring, which is empowered by the emotion of Hope. *** Hard Light Constructs: The ring can form constructs of blue energy. *** Ring Enhancement: The primary function of any Blue Lantern Ring is the capacity to re-energize and supercharge the powers of a Green Lantern ring, for just as a green ring enables a blue ring to use its fullest functions a blue ring can augment the powers of a green one. Gallery The Batman Capitulo 53 La Historia de Batman Y Superman Parte 1.jpg|Superman close up Superman (Knights of Rao).png|Superman (left) and his secret identity of Clark Kent (right) Superman (Blue Lantern).png|Superman as a member of the Blue Lantern Corps. 3434465-3815867_l2.jpg 3434455-batman_superman.jpg Refferences Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Males Category:Superman Category:Mentors Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Orphans Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Adults